I Love You No Matter What
by AlexaSinead
Summary: She's a lonely girl, who just want to be love but she can't because of he secret. She is ok with the live she has been given, she is ok with no having someone close enough to her, but it all change when she meets a boy who just want to be close to her.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw Naruto was my first week of university. I had been so nervous that I hid on the hall way where they rockers and the emo's were.

I remember the first time I saw him, he's beautiful blue eyes just took my breath away. I had to do everything in my power not to stare at him for too long.

I sat in the cold floor with my computer surfing through the internet, while I silently watched him. I remember how he smiled softly when he sat down in front of me.

That smile made my cheeks grow hot and pink while I felt butterflies in my tommy. That was something I hadn't felt since I was young… well younger, I'm only 18.

I glance at him once again and wonder how old was the guy just to be stared at again. I quickly looked down at my computer and started to type.

"Ummm hey!" I heard some whispered loudly. Since I was new I decide that no one was calling me, I knew no one for all my friend had gone to different college while I was on this one alone. "Excuse me friend" The voice said again.

Being curious as I am, I looked up and saw that the handsome guy was looking at me and was in fact talking to me.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked. He smiled at me and my whole inside melt.

"uhhhhhhh" I mumbled as I scrambled to take my phone away from the USB that was connected to it and gave it to him.

"Thanks" He smiled and started to dial.

"You know what would be real funny?" I heard my voice asked.

"What?" I asked myself.

"IF HE RAN WITH YOUR NEW PHONE!" the voice yelled. I quickly panicked but I looked up at the man and he was still standing in front of me, looking at me smiling.

I watched as I ended the call and watched him as he inspected my phone. "Hmmm HTC… which one is this?" He asked, sitting down beside me. I could feel my heart rate going faster but I kept my actions in control… as much as I could.

"It's the hero" I whispered. He grinned and handed back my phone.

"You know this phone is really good. I was thinking of buying one for myself… is it any good?" He asked.

"Ummm yes" I said.

"Because I don't have a phone right now" He sigh and then grinned. "Two weeks ago I got wasted with my buddies and when I got home I had no phone, so now I have to wait until I get some money to get a new phone" He finished his story with another smile.

I stared at him, blankly. I was never good with new people, especially if they were smoking hot! I just stood there staring at him like some kind of idiot.

"So, see you later!" He grinned and walked away.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" I flinched.

"Real smooth" the voice said enjoying my stupidity.

"Shut up" I glared into space and went on to writing.

I saw him two weeks later, walking around in circle in the same hallway. What struck me the most that time was that he had Spiderman boxers and he was showing them to the whole world.

"He's so cute" I whispered to myself.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" The voice said with a dark chuckled.

"And risk of getting to know me and know what a freak am I?" I sigh. "No way. Now shut up and leave me alone!" I shook my head.

As much as I would like to get to know the guy and maybe date like the rest, I knew I couldn't. My life isn't normal. If people knew the real me, they would be all far away.

I just need to live with the fact that my secret will hunt me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers. I had forgotten I had this story so I really don't remember what I had plan for it but I will try to keep it up. This chapter is the most I remember, so I'm sorry it's so short. I promise I will have more for then next chapter.

Thank you Dynamite on Cure for reminding me.

Chapter 2

After that day, I went back to the same spot. Each day hoping that I would see him. It wasn't healthy, it wasn't the right thing to do but I couldn't bring myself to be back in that spot every day.

And I was in luck. He came by every day, and every time he would look at me and smile and then walk away. That smile kept me through those first months of absolute solitude and then I decide to move on.

Fantasying over a guy I couldn't have was the old me. The new me was a college girl. One who had her secret only to herself, a girl who wanted to change, and so I stopped going there but life wasn't fair.

I still saw him every day on my way to one of my class. Our eyes would always lock until one of us looked away. Sometimes I felt like he wanted me to talk to him, but I never did.

"You're such a wuss" The voice inside my head chuckled teasingly.

"Shut up" I growled. "You have brought me so many troubles during my high school year. I was looked down because of you and that is not happening now"

The voice laughed. "It will always happen. I will never leave and you will be looked down for the rest of your life"

I decide to ignore it.

Dimitri, at least I called him Dimitri, which it's the voice that I hear in my head, taunts me every moment of my life, including my dreams.

Ever since he appeared he hasn't left. It was a cold winter, and I was in 11th grade. I was researching of my so called gift when I heard someone say my name.

At first I was scared, I wanted to jump out of my seat and run but I was frozen. It felt like someone was holding me down.

He spoke to me that night but I was too afraid to even listen to him and so I ignored him, fearing the fact that I had gone crazy but then things started to get weirder in life.

It seems like my gift was at its full potential now and could see things that I couldn't see before and for that I got hurt.

My current friends saw my wounds and asked me what was going on, which I answered with honesty but it had been the biggest mistake I had done, because not only had my gift gotten stronger but I had received another gift. Now I could know people secret, I don't know how but I just know and so even thought my friend wanted to be ok with the things I was going through half of them didn't believe me and the other half was scared of me.

And so I came to college with the only purpose to start over and to keep my secret, a secret.

What's my secret you ask... My secret is that I see dead people.


End file.
